Near Miss
by Myosotis13
Summary: Episode tag to 10.01 'Flesh and Blood'. What happened between the moment that Daniel grabbed for Vala and they were beamed away from the Ori ship, and the epilogue? Daniel's POV. Subtle hints of Daniel:Vala. Oneshot.


**A/N: I just re-watched "Flesh and Blood" yesterday night, and this story came to mind—because I just thought Daniel was taking this whole Vala-pushing-him-out-of-harm's-way issue too lightly…so here's a possible explanation why!**

**Near Miss-Episode Tag to 10.01 "Flesh and Blood" **

"Wait!"

Whatever her plan might be, it'd better be a good one to get them out of _that_ mess.

"We want to talk to you."

Daniel all but rolled his eyes. Same old Vala, trying to talk her way out of anything—well, when she wasn't trying to seduce her way out (and by the little scene he'd unwillingly witnessed back in her quarters, she'd already worked that on the Ori soldier). And if seduction hadn't worked, he doubted talking ever would.

"Move!" the soldier shouted angrily, as if to prove him right.

"I said _kill him_," Adria repeated, and Daniel felt shivers run down his spine at the cold, vicious tone coming from a child's mouth. If the Ori could get away with creating such abomination, then the galaxy really had no chance.

The next sequence of events unfolded in slow-motion for the archaeologist.

The soldier pointed his gun, and fired. Daniel tensed his shoulders, and hoped Oma was done with Anubis.

But something happened, and the shot never came, and suddenly there was Vala, lying on the floor at his feet, a ghastly gash in her left side, and Daniel waited to be horrified, waited to be shocked and utterly frightened, and none of those feelings came as expected. There was no time to be horrified, and there was no shock, for somehow he had _known_, the moment Vala had placed herself between him and the armed soldier, that it would come to this.

He'd done what needed to be done, then, and dismissed her protests.

"Leave me, grab her!"

He fought the urge to strangle the woman on the spot. She really thought she'd be allowed to express preferences after having jumped in front of a fire discharge for him?

"Oh, yeah, like that's gonna happen."

He pulled her up more brusquely than he'd intended, as he was angry at her for her rash actions, and angry at himself for having allowed them, and pretty much angry at everyone else in the world.

A few seconds later, he felt the not-so-familiar sensation of an Asgard beam, and, all his anger forgotten, he launched himself and grabbed Vala in a tight hold, utterly frightened at the thought of being whisked away, and forced to leave her behind, alone once more.

Once he felt the steel floor of their ship under his feet, though, all his irritation came flooding back. He broke the unwitting hug, and grabbed her upper arm instead, turning her to him.

"What did you think you were doing?"

"What, you mean when I saved your life and ensured the near-success of our plan? _Which_ you then spoiled by grabbing for—"

He gritted his teeth.

"_Near-succes_? That was a near-miss, that's what it was, what if Adria hadn't healed you?" he all but shouted at her, both of them oblivious to other people around. "What if she'd just let you…die!"

He spat out the last word almost against himself, and his grip on her arm grew tighter, but Vala waved her free hand dismissively.

"Oh, come now, Daniel, _of course_ she wouldn't have let me die, I'm her mother."

"Yes, and she's a product of the _Ori_, remember the misleading, malevolent beings we've been fighting," his voice grew louder as the adrenaline wore off and he finally realized how close a call it could have been, "and you staked your _life_ on her filial devotion?!"

"Well _my_ chances of not being hurt were much bigger than _yours_," she retorted, then arched her eyebrows in obvious exasperation, "what would you have had me do?"

"Not take the hit for me!" he scolded her in irritation. With a dark frown, he warned her in a harsh tone: "From now on, I'd appreciate it if you'd stop playing hero and let me take my own bullets—"

"—actually I think that was more of a fireball—"

"Would you stop being so damn flippant about it!"

Annoyed, he shook her by the arm he was holding, and was actually surprised to hear her reply in a small, acquiescent tone.

"Fine, you know what, Daniel? You're absolutely right and I'm sorry."

"Now why don't I buy that," came his sarcastic retort.

Surprisingly, she stopped struggling to yank her arm from his grip, and instead leaned her forehead against his chest. For a second, Daniel was too taken aback to speak.

"I promise I won't do it again," he heard her whisper into his metal armor.

As he felt her body sag heavily against his, Daniel blanched. He instinctively put his arms around her waist, taking on her weight. He'd completely forgotten that Adria hadn't finished healing her.

"Oh, God, I…" Still supporting her with one arm, he used the other hand to gently lift her chin so her face would be turned upwards. She was pale, her eyes were closed. "Vala, Vala can you hear me?"

"Not if you start lecturing me again, I can't…" she murmured back, eyes still closed.

Daniel heaved a sigh of relief. For the first time, he noticed all the people around them.

"Tell them to get infirmary ready!" he instructed immediately, then turned his attention back to her. Her face was still turned to his. "Are you doing all this just to make me feel bad?"

"Yes," she readily agreed, and a small smile graced her lips. "And the great part is, you'll never be able to prove it…"

With those words, she let her head fall back against his shoulder, and Daniel felt he was now supporting her entire weight. He lowered her gently to the floor, both arms still around her upper body. Slowly shaking his head, he rested his chin on the top of her hair, inhaled deeply and closed his eyes.

**A/N: Thank you for reading! Let me know what you think! I have some more episode tags in mind (just trying to keep myself busy and pretend I'm not dying of curiosity, until I get to watch "The Shroud"!), think I should go on? **


End file.
